Fabrication of several more Q-band oscillators continued. Five Q-band oscillators were fabricated and tuned. The power and phase noise results were slightly better than for pervious units. Final tested and hardening of the oscillators were performed. Three units have been completed. Two were delivered to Brian Hoffman at Northwestern University and another for Wayne Hubbell at UCLA have been completed. Two additional units are being completed.